Conventional electronic devices use various forms of power in order to operate. In some instances, the consumption of power and/or providing power to the electronic device may cause the temperature of the electronic device to increase. The increase in temperature of the electronic device may cause a user of the electronic device to become concerned or may cause the user of the electronic device to avoid handling the electronic device due to perceived discomfort in holding or otherwise using the electronic device.